1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a grommet, and a grommet.
2. Background Art
A grommet in which an air layer is formed internally has been known as a grommet by which a wire harness passing through an opening portion of a panel can be supported on the panel (see Patent Literatures JP-A-2012-125002, JP-A-2001-153270, JP-A-2014-50153, and JP-A-2002-27641).